Food Factory
The Food Factory is a kitchen zone in your monster's house. It is where players can make food to feed their Moshlings and earn Moshling Stars for Moshling Star Rewards. It first appeared, under construction (thus inaccessible), on March 28th 2014. It is built by Buster Bumblechops and is modelled after his kitchen in Bumblechops Manor. Contraptions Upon release, it featured the Pizza Game and the Bongo Calada game. The Pizza Game is the main game of the factory and was promoted as such. The Bongo Colada game featured two alternative games on release, Head Butt and Butt Smash, with a third one intended to release. In June 2014, The Cupcake Hut was added not long before the Slopcorn game. Pizza Contraption.png|link=Pizza Game Bongo Colada Contraption.png|link=Bongo Colada (Game) The Cupcake Hut Contraption.png|link=The Cupcake Hut Slopcorn Contraption.png|link=Slopcorn (Game) As shown in concept art, a contraption to create Eye Scream (art spells "Ice Cream") was to be added, most likely in tune with the release of the Food Factory Ice Scream Van that was part of the Food Factory marketing. Theme The default theme of your kitchen is described as "rustic". This means -and Concept Art had proven such - that other kitchen styles are available. They were never implemented in the game. If themes had function aside aesthetic is unclear. One would assume a stove, cupboard, chair and over would show at least some animation upon interaction, but such is not included. Rustic *Rustic chair - animated *Rustic light - animated *Rustic wall, floor *Rustic vase (green/brown) *Rustic window (small/pink/brown/green) *Rustic rug (green) *Rustic sink, stove, cupboard, bench *Rustic chair (small) The Rustic style was conceptually called the "Inventor Theme" or the Rustic and Inventor theme got mixed for the finalized product. Concept art shows the inclusion of a cabin of unknown function and a writing board displaying recipes. Supposedly the Robo oven and stone oven also should have been part of the Inventor/Rustic theme but neither were put in the game. Candy Clearly Candy themed, it did not make it to the game and was only shown in artwork. As such the descriptive list that follows will not represent its official names. *Candy fridge *Candy stove (resembles the Candy Floss Spinner) *Candy lamp *Candy clock (watermelon) *Candy chair *Candy vase *Candy sink (strawberries and blueberries resembling hot and cold water) *Candy cupboard *Candy writing board *Several Candy assets such as tiles, implying a more diverse choice in flooring. Trivia *The game first became accessible in April 2014 to new users however was inaccessible to older users. **The pre-release Food Factory included the Bongo Colada (Drink) area, covered with a white sheet with a cordon saying "Coming Soon". When released for all users, the machine was available. *By clicking on Marcel as a Moshling you'd like to catch in your garden, you could trick the game into giving you access. Marcel's catch description will say "Season 0 Mission 0 First User Experience" and you will be treated as a new user. When entering the Factory, your level will be 2 but this is merely a glitch that can be undone by refreshing. Refreshing also closes the door to the factory. However, the stars you gained will be saved. So using this method, players can already earn themselves awards. **A week later, on the 11th of April, Moshi was made aware of this and changed Marcel's catchability to "It's a secret" which is odd as Marcel is still obtainable through the mission Choc-O-Dile Blues. *It is impossible to obtain the final reward of 500 Rox as if you earn 3 stars with the 150 Moshlings available (as Raffy is unobtainable) you will only have 450 stars; 50 short from earning the reward. Gallery Food factory logo.png ffactory.png Other Food Factory Glitch #1.png|An error with Sprinkles Food Factory Glitch 2.png|The Sprinkles error Foodfactory2.png S0M0 Marcel.png|Marcel method Category:Game features Category:Food Factory